


Princess, Majesty, Soldier, Dean

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3rd POV until very end, 3rd pov, Dean dreams about reader, Dean has to do physical therapy, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr request, physical therapist reader, their nicknames for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Reader is a nurse in the hospital Dean gets after a bad hunt. She is immediately attracted by him and tries to stick around his room all the time. Dean notices the reader and starts imagining her as his wife - even if it's frickin silly in his eyes to think that way. He begins to fall in love with her and when the end of his stay approaches he decides to ask her out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess, Majesty, Soldier, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I know it doesn't fill the prompt perfectly, but I thought this would be cute!

Sam didn't know what to do- Dean was unconscious, bleeding out from the head, he couldn't fix up that kind of wound, not before it cost Dean his life; he went to law school not medical school. So he did the only thing he could think to do. He picked up Dean's limp body and took him to the nearest hospital, knowing how pissed Dean would be once he woke up- Dean was stubborn like that. Always wanting to do things himself or not at all.  
When Dean woke up in the hospital his first thought was, _'Dammit Sammy.'_ He balled his fists, closing his eyes. A moment later, a nurse came into his hospital room. "So sleeping beauty is awake, I see," she said playfully, picking up Dean's chart. "Do me a favor and don't move too much, okay?"  
Dean's lip curls up in a smirk. "Love it when you get demanding," he replied sarcastically.  
"I'm saying it for your own good," the nurse told him. "You have a strain on your lower back muscles. Doesn't sound like much, but it can be very painful. And that's added on to your concussed head and blood loss."  
"What's that mean?" Dean asked.  
"Well, for your lower back to get better and blood loss, we're looking at a few days maybe a week of bed rest. But for physical therapy for your back and to make sure you don't need surgery... six weeks," she said.  
Dean's eyes widened. "Six weeks for lower back pain?!"  
"Don't sound so upset, it's six weeks with me. I'll be your physical therapist. And maybe if you do what I say, I can get you out in five weeks. How's that sound?" Dean looked at the nurse and honestly, with her as his therapist, he didn't care if it took six weeks or six months. "Hey, princess, you're staring," the nurse said.  
That got a smile out of him. "Yeah. Yeah, sounds good."  
"Good." She put his chart back on the foot of his bed and left.  
Sam entered Dean's room not long after the nurse left, holding two cups of coffee in his hands. "Hey!" Sam said.  
"Sammy, why'd you take me to the hospital?" Dean asked immediately.  
"Hey, be glad I did. You would've bled out from your head if I hadn't. And even if your head was fine, the nerves in your lower back are irritated, you would've been in so much pain. I'd even bet that after a couple of weeks you'd be begging me to take you to a hospital, so you can just keep your mouth shut."  
"Six weeks, Sam! I can't hunt for six weeks!" Dean whisper-shouted.  
"Yeah, and if I hadn't brought you here you'd never be able to hunt again because you'd be dead," Sam spat back. "So let's look at the bright side of things, okay?"  
Dean looked at the door. "My physical therapist is pretty hot." He shrugged.  
Sam rolled his eyes. "Do you want this coffee?"  
Dean gave Sam a look of sass. "Do you even have to ask? Course I do!" he said derisively. He took the coffee from Sam's hand and after taking a sip, asked, "So how long was I out?"  
"Not too long. Bout a day," Sam replied.  
“A day isn’t too long? Really?” Dean asked facetiously. 

Dean didn’t see that nurse again while he was under strict bed rest. When his main doctor finally did send him to physical therapy, he rented out a room in a nearby motel for the next five weeks.

 **Physical Therapy: Day 1**  
“You never told me your name,” Dean said when the familiar nurse walked over to him.  
“That’s because you gotta work for it,” she replied. “You’re not learning my name until you can mop the men’s room without groaning from back pain.”  
“Give me a mop and a bucket,” Dean said, winking.  
She looked him up and down before saying, “Cute.  
“Alright, well, what do I call you until then?” Dean asked.  
“Your majesty,” she said smugly. “Now get to work.

When Dean went back to the motel room at the end of the day, Sam was on his laptop. “How was therapy?” Sam asked his brother.  
“Good, it was good,” Dean told him, trying not to just start rambling about _her_. When he got in bed to go to sleep, all he could see when he closed his eyes was her. Nothing but her. He didn’t know what was making him act like this or why he couldn’t get her off of his mind, all he knew was that he had to make it through therapy so he could learn her name. And he had to do it quick. 

**Day 6**  
Dean threw the mop back into the water bucket with a grimace, bracing his back with his hand as he bent over in pain. She had told him he needed to take it easy, but he just wouldn’t listen. “Dean, you don’t have to try to prove anything. It’s not a challenge; you have to work up to it,” she said.  
“I got it,” Dean tried to brush it off.  
“You’re out of breath, soldier,” she said, pity in her voice. Dean loved and hated the way she spoke to him.  
“Have I groaned yet?” he replied.  
“Guess not…”  
“So you gotta tell me your name,” Dean said, turning to face her.  
She bit her lip before saying, “[Y/N]. My name is [Y/N]. Now will you listen to me when I tell you you need to slow down?” she asked. 

That night, once Dean fell into unconsciousness, he dreamt of her, the face that finally had a name. [Y/N].

_Dean was in the kitchen cooking when he heard a set of feet padding into the room. Dean turned around to see [Y/N], dressed in only an oversized shirt and looking like she'd just gotten out of bed. He smiled at the site, eyes filled with adoration. "Hey babe," she said with a grin._  
_Dean's eyes widened when he heard her call him that. Babe? Were they together? They'd have to be. "Morning sleeping beauty," he replied without even thinking about it._  
_"How's my soldier doing?" [Y/N] asked, walking over to Dean and wrapping her arms around his waist. Dean couldn't do anything but smile at the way she was looking at him- her eyes as full of love as his were. Just the way he'd always imagined having a wife would be like. "Hey, princess, you're staring," she told him. The same thing she said the day they met._  
_"I'm just really happy," Dean said._  
_She smiled. "Good," she breathed. He saw her lean up to kiss him, but before she did, Dean woke up._

**Day 15**  
“What are we doing today, your majesty?” Dean asked [Y/N] as he approached her after entering the physical therapy center.  
“Today, you better put these on because you are doing water therapy.” [Y/N] threw a pair of light gray swim trunks at him, them landing on his shoulder.  
“If you wanted me to take my shirt off, all you had to do was ask,” Dean said playfully. “But this? I thought you were above plotting, [Y/N].” He held the swim trunks in his hand.  
“Shut up, princess, and go change,” she replied.  
When Dean went down to the pool after putting the swimsuit on, he looked around for [Y/N]. At first he couldn’t find her, but after doing a double take, he saw her in a royal blue one-piece that left little to the imagination, wearing short gray athletic shorts similar to his swim trunks. Her hands were on her hips and she tapped her foot as she waited for him to make his way over to her. If Dean didn’t know any better, he’d say she was eager to work with him that day. “Look at you,” Dean said when he reached her.  
“No time for chit-chat, princess. I’m here for one reason and one reason only and that is to get you up and moving around like a high school boy. Now get in the pool.”  
This was the routine they had gone through for the past two weeks. Dean would always try to make conversation with her and she’d always act all tough in the beginning, but when it came to the actual physical therapy, she was as gentle with him as anyone could ever be with someone else.

_Dean was in bed lying on his back when he felt a soft touch trace the length of his arm all the way up to his jaw, the same hand turning his head to the side so its owner could pepper his face with kisses until he felt another set of lips on his own. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek as he kissed her back, knowing from previous dreams who it was. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by [Y/N]’s soft expression. She smiled at him warmly. “Morning, soldier,” she murmured. He smiled back at her, but it faded when he heard a soft wailing in the distance. [Y/N] sighed, her head dropping. “I’ll take care of him,” she offered, rolling out of bed.  
Dean’s hand gripped her wrist, and the light filling the room glinted against the shiny ring on her third finger. He wasn’t letting her go just yet, this was the best dream he’s had about her so far. He reached over to the nightstand with his free hand and turned off the baby monitor, silence filling the room. “I’m sure he’ll be okay for a few minutes. C’mere,” Dean said. Something in [Y/N]’s face told Dean that she could never say no to him. _

**Day 28**  
Dean got to the physical therapy center before her that day, hoping it would score him some extra brownie points if she found him there doing the exercises she had taught him.  
“Wow, princess, didn’t expect to see you here so bright and early,” [Y/N] said when she found him.  
Dean smirked and realized how ridiculous he was being, but he’d gone far past the point of caring anymore. “Just thought I’d make her majesty happy,” he said, standing up in front of her. “What’s on the agenda today?” he asked.  
He noticed the way her cheeks flushed slightly whenever he got this close to her, his chest inches away. The way she ever so slightly straightened up her stance as if to assert her dominance. The way she tried to hide back a smile when she said, “Basketball. One-on-one. No timeouts.”  
“Alright, who am I playing against?” Dean asked, stepping back.  
“Me.”

_“I’m glad Sam was able to babysit for us,” [Y/N] said as she clung onto Dean in the pool, her legs around his waist, her stomach pressed against his back, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her hot breath right by his ear. “I miss being able to be alone with my soldier,” she whispered._  
_Dean smiled and swung her around his body so that they were chest to chest, face to face. Her hands lingered on the sides of his neck, combing through the hairs there. “Once he’s old enough for school we can have more alone time,” Dean told her, kissing her._  
_“I don’t know if that’ll be enough...” she said playfully, her lips turning up in a smile._  
_He kissed her again, more roughly this time, walking them over to the more shallow end. He felt her lips smile against his and her arm reached back to pull on the string of her bikini top._

“Dean, wake up.” Sam shook his brother’s shoulder.  
“What, what?” Dean said crankily, looking around the motel room for signs of trouble.  
Sam snickered. “Dude, you were making some serious happy noises. And mumbling some girl’s name. Who’s [Y/N]?” he asked.  
“Shut up,” Dean muttered, rolling over onto his stomach and shoving his head into a pillow.  
“Is she your physical therapist? The one you said was hot?” Sam asked.  
“I said shut up, Sammy,” Dean said into the pillow, his voice muffled.

 **Day 39**  
“Congratulations, princess, you are no longer under my reign of therapy,” you told Dean at the end of the session.  
Dean smiled and your heart skipped a beat. You tried to act tough around him, but the truth was that you had a soft spot for Dean Winchester. You’d always put on a tough facade at first, under the assumption that he was flirty with every woman he’d met and that you were no exception. Day six had you doubting that idea, though, when he went to such extreme lengths just to learn your name. And then day fifteen had you back to thinking that way the way he flirted as a result of seeing you in a swimsuit. And then day twenty-eight had you doubting the idea again when he got to the center so early just to do more back exercises. “So what now?” Dean’s voice interrupted your thoughts.  
“Now I have to stop calling you princess and we go our separate ways,” you told him. “I just have to tell you that it was a pleasure working with you. I know I was tough on you at times, but I knew from the start that I’d have to be.”  
Dean nodded, his hands in his pockets. “Hey, [Y/N]?” he suddenly broke the silence. You looked up at him. “What would you say to going out with me?” he asked.  
You felt your heart skip a beat. “Like...on a date?” you asked, swallowing.  
“Yeah, a date. Hell, being my girlfriend even,” Dean said, working up some courage.  
“And what brought this on?” you asked, suspicious, keeping in mind your first impression of him.  
“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you ever since that day I woke up in the hospital. And believe me, that doesn’t really happen with me. And we’ve been seeing each other daily for almost six weeks now and I just don’t think I can go back to not seeing you every day,” he admitted.  
You glanced down, rubbing your now sweaty palms against your pants. If you were honest right now, you’d felt something with him since day one, too. But you couldn’t get attached to a patient, especially not your patient. You couldn’t deny the attraction you felt towards him, not only his looks, but also his personality, his heart, his determination, everything. When you looked back up at him, he looked like he felt embarrassed, worry was beginning to cross his features. “I think I’d like that,” you said.  
“Really?” he asked. You nodded. “Wait, which part? The date, or being my girlfriend?”  
“Take me on a date and we’ll see how it goes, soldier,” you replied. And you’d never seen Dean smile brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> fic can also be found on Tumblr @superfluffysupernatural


End file.
